


Stargate Rhyming Game

by peja



Category: Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Limerick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cracK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Rhyming Game

Stargate Rhyming Game   
by PEJA

A far away land is Atlantis  
a fantasy land for Daniel, enchantress  
But Jack done said no   
Daniel you can't go   
so Daniel stayed home and plays temptress

wanna play?


End file.
